


KakaIru!!! on ICE

by hatakelynx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, One Shot, POV Umino Iruka, Prompt Fic, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Umino Iruka-centric, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakelynx/pseuds/hatakelynx
Summary: “Hey, I’m back. I’d like to take you somewhere tonight, if that’s alright.”Oh no, it wasn't alright.Something was off. Iruka knew it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	KakaIru!!! on ICE

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas prompt idea by @bohemian-napsodyy on Tumblr !  
> “I can’t skate for shit.”  
> “Good, neither can I. This’ll be a disaster.”

Iruka felt in his guts that something was off.

Almost every night, Kakashi would come home completely exhausted. Being Hokage certainly was trying. So usually, his boyfriend would just crash on the couch, whining about his long day at the office, and begging Iruka for some hugs and kisses.

Iruka didn’t mind, really – he didn’t mind at all. In a way, he was the only one to know **_this_** side of Kakashi. That thought always made him happy. As if, during those precious moments, he had the Hokage just for himself.

But tonight, oh tonight, something was off. Kakashi had come home after another very long day, but this time, he didn’t crash on the couch. No. This time, he came home and said to Iruka:

“Hey, I’m back. I’d like to take you somewhere tonight, if that’s alright.”

But somewhere, to Kakashi, could mean anything. From the training fields to the Hokage’s office, really, they could end up anywhere.

As Iruka was following Kakashi in the streets of Konoha, he started touching the scar on his nose, subtle sign that he was getting worried. Christmas was in less than 5 days and the streets were absolutely crowded. Many shopkeepers had volunteered to organize a Christmas market of some sort, which turned the village into a festive and bustling place. Walking in the streets had become a real challenge.

Suddenly, Kakashi stopped, causing Iruka to bump into him. The older one turned around, his eyes forming half-moons, testifying to the warm smile hidden behind the mask. Iruka felt his ears turning red – he may have been dating Kakashi for months now, but this smile would always throw him off.

Kakashi gently took Iruka’s hand off his nose. Their fingers intertwined and the older shinobi softly started to stroke the back of Iruka’s hand with his thumb.

“Don’t worry” Kakashi said, “I got you”. The Hokage pulled Iruka closer to him and they kept walking, hand in hand, bodies so close that no one could have told them apart.

A few minutes later, Kakashi slightly leaned his masked face towards Iruka’s ear and whispered:

“We’re almost there.”

The soft contact of the mask against the tip of his ear made Iruka blush. He swallowed. And almost choked. Then, the crowd started to disperse, revealing what was waiting for Iruka.

The ice rink. Konoha’s Christmas Market ice rink. Oh no. Oh god.

“Kakashi. I can’t skate for shit.” Iruka said, suddenly overwhelmed.

“Good, neither can I. This will be a disaster.”

Kakashi’s voice was teasing. He clearly was enjoying Iruka’s sudden panic. But when Iruka looked up, he saw that Kakashi was staring at him, and the love in his eyes almost made him shudder.

 _Well, okay then. He who laughs last, laughs longest._ Iruka let go of Kakashi’s hand, getting away from his body as well, and started to walk towards the ice rink with resolute steps.

“I’m warning you, Hokage or not, if this stupid idea ends up with you hurting yourself, I’ll leave you to rot on the ice” Iruka said, with a voice that he intended to be serious.

Kakashi laughed. The most beautiful sound in the world.

“Copy that, sensei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the best proofreaders ever : Cami, Ren, Rose, ily !


End file.
